


The Drawing

by fangirling__101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien - Freeform, Amy - Freeform, Dating, F/M, Ladybug - Freeform, Marinette - Freeform, OC, Post Reveal, chat noir - Freeform, mention of vodka, tiny like girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirling__101/pseuds/fangirling__101
Summary: When A little child gives a drawing to the Parisan heroes, they don't know what to do with it. They can't take it home, and they defintley can't throw it away. What will Ladybug and Chat Noir do?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Zagtoons and Thomas Astruc  
> Art is mine.

Today was a normal day in the french city of Paris.

A bright sunny day.

Children running around in the parks while their parents watched and laughed.

Couples going to Andre's for his ice cream.

Mega monsters attacking the city caused by a psychopath villain and defeated by the local Parisan Heroes.

Yup just any other day in Paris.

And as of right now though, said heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir had just finished fighting the newest akuma to hit the city.

"Pound it!" The two did their signature fist bump, before chat pulled ladybug for a quick peck on her lips. "Love ya, LB."

"Love you too, kitten." She booped him on his nose before pulling herself out of his grip. She grabed her yo-yo and was about to swing away but felt a tug at her leg.

She looked down to see a light girl holding a paper tight to her chest.

"Hi sweetie." She crouched down to her level. "What do you have there?"

"H-Hi Ms. Ladybug." The girl said with a wave. She turned to face Chat Noir. "H-Hi Mr. Kitty Cat."

Ladybug had to stifle a laugh because of how innocent the girl sounded.

The little girl continued."My name is A-Amy and I drew this for you." Amy handed Ladybug the paper in her hands.

Chat and Ladybug marveled at the drawing  
Chat and Ladybug marveled at the drawing. This was the first time a child has given them anything of the sort.

"Oh my god. This is beautiful Amy!" Chat spoke with a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you Mr. Kitty Cat."

After the heroes talked to Amy a little longer, Chat and Ladybug took her back to her parents and went to the eiffel tower.

"Adrien?" Marinette spoke up as the breeze blew her hair back. "Yes, Bugaboo?"

"What are we going to do with the drawing?" She turned to look at him to see he was already looking at her. "What do you mean Mare?"

"Well, 1) We obviously can't throw it away and 2) Neither of us can take it home, because if anyone sees we had it as Ladybug and Chat Noir, and then in one of our rooms, they'll make the connection. So what are we gonna do?" Adrien looked out in front of them and at all the lights of the city.

The buildings always mesmerized him and helped him think. As he continued to look out, one building caught his eye and an idea began to form in his head.

"I've got an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

After explaining his plan to his girlfriend and getting it approved, Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped through Paris to Le Grand Paris hotel in central Paris.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir! What a nice surprise! " The heroes were welcomed by the one and only André Bourgeois, the owner of the hotel and the mayor of Paris.

"Mayor Bourgeois, it's so nice to see you again." Ladybug said, shaking his hand, followed by Chat. "We actually came here to-'' She was cut off by a loud, ear bleeding scream.

Ladybug's eyes widened and she hid behind Chat.

"LADYBUG~" Chloe sang. She ran up to the heroes and pushed Chat to the ground and posed to get a picture with Ladybug.

"Chloe." Ladybug deadpanned as she helped her boyfriend off the ground. "What do I owe the pleasure?" She remarked sarcastically. Sarcasm that went unnoticed by Chloe.

"Well you see..." And Ladybug stopped listening to her rant. "Chloe, sweetie?" Mayor Bourgeois spoke up. "Can you please go get some refreshments for the heroes please." Chloe was about to retort something back when it seemed she was hit with an idea and she ran off upstairs.

"I'm sorry about that." Mayor Bourgeois apologized. "Continue where you left off."

"Well..." Chat started. "We were hoping we could get a room here. The biggest room you have, a room that no one else can access." Before the Mayor could say anything, he said, "And we are going to be paying full price."

Mayor Bourgeois laughed at that. Ladybug and Chat Noir just looked at each other, confused.

"The both of you have done so much for the city. I want to pay back the most I can. I want you to have the room for free." The heroes expressed their thanks and the mayor took them up to their room.

They rode up on an elevator to the top floor, and it opened up to a large suite the size of Adrien's room.

The room included a mini fridge, one king bed, two side sofas, a flat screen tv, and a huge desktop.

"Damn." Ladybug sighed as she looked around the room.

"If you don't mind me asking, Why do you need a room?" The mayor asked, watching the heroes as they walked around the room.

"Well today," Chat started. "A little girl can up to us with a picture she drew of us." He handed the picture to André. "While LB and I loved the picture, we didn't know what to do with it. We knew we didn't want to toss it away, and we definitely couldn't keep it in our rooms in case anyone put two and two together. So I thought maybe if we got a room here, we could hang it up here for us to enjoy." Chat looked around at the room. "And if we ever needed somewhere to work in case our room wasn't working out, we could always come here."

After talking a little longer with the mayor. and hanging up the picture, Chloe came back up with beverages.

Ladybug looked at the glasses and then looked at Chloe. "Chloe... What is in the cups?" Chloe smiled broadly. "Vodka." She responded.

"Oh. Um... This is awkward." Ladybug rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't actually drink."

Chloe laughed. "What? Are you pregnant or something?"

"No." Ladybug scrunched her nose. "Do I look pregnant?" She laughed humorlessly.

"Well..." The blonde started. "What!" An inhumanly shriek left the bluenette's mouth, causing her boyfriend to cover his mouth as a way to stifle his laugh. "I'm joking!" Chloe laughed after seeing the heroine's horrified facial expression.

Ladybug sighed, relieved she didn't look pregnant. She worked hard for her abs.

_____________________

It had been four years since the heroes had gotten the room at Paris' most famous hotel.

The room was now a normal hangout for the heroes. They would just hope in through the window and detransform since no one was allowed up without their perrmission. They would use this area for going some school work done, or orgianzing plans against Hawkmoth and other villans, or hanging up gifts from cizilans, or just cuddling and being a normal (-ish) couple.


End file.
